


Hound

by Patchouli (lifelesslyndsey)



Series: Sometimes a Book Can Be A Chapter [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Mini-Fic, hellhound, multi-worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelesslyndsey/pseuds/Patchouli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a boy in town with a hellhound. It stands at his side, a great dark beast with teeth like broken glass and eyes that see into your soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hound

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a really long time ago. So, no references to any recent seasons.

There’s a boy in town with a hellhound. It stands at his side, a great dark beast with teeth like broken glass and eyes that see into your soul.  It takes the shape of a wolf but...but more. He skirts the edges of the sidewalk when they past, keeps his gaze down, his hackles high.  The beast raises its snout, sniffs the air that trails him, but the boy digs his hands into the scruff of its neck, stills it, pins it, keeps it in place.

 

Derek can’t fathom it. Can’t fathom a boy who tames a beast.

 

They grow together - this boy and wolf. Grow into their limbs, their too-big paws. They grow as Derek grows - boys to something else. Not men - decidedly not men. But- that fractious in-between where your bones have settled but your skin still stretches too tight. That.

 

His family adores it.  They fawn and coo every time the Stilinskis and Hales cross paths.  It’s not always with the boy.  Sometimes, during school, Derek catches sight of it pacing the tree line behind the athletic fields. Sometimes, he sees it on the preserve, munching lazily on rabbits and other wild game, it’s muzzle matted with dark red blood. It pays Derek no mind, isn’t the least bit interested or threatened by the scent of a werewolf and it shouldn’t be - Derek’s absolutely sure he couldn’t take it in a fight.

 

Sometimes....sometimes the boy comes to the preserve too.  Lays against the beasts side, catching what sun filters through the tree branches. He makes daisy-chains, and lays them over the hounds head, ignoring the way it chuffs and bares it teeth. It’s tail wags, thumps against the boys side. Headless stalks of flowers pile around them, like fallen soldiers beneath the Red Queen’s rule. Neither he nor the boy  pay Derek any mind either, save for curious glances. They don’t speak.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a drabble. I am not very good at them because I like to grow worlds. So. This is new. But I've been told that learning to tell a story concisely is a skill. I'll probably just make like, a series post for all my drabbles. Yeah. That. All three and a half of them I ever manage to write.


End file.
